


Thank God for Scary Movies

by bambiluvsyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not exactly a relationship but close enough, horror movies, just pure fluff, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by epicjellypanda on Tumblr: When Dan and Phil watch a scary movie, Phil gets scared and asks Dan to sleep with him for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Scary Movies

It was movie night for me and Phil, based on random selection I picked up a scary movie. Without bothering to look at the title, I just popped in the DVD. "Phil!“ I called as I pressed play "Are you finished yet? It’s starting.” I heard a reply back followed by thuds of footsteps. 

Phil burst into the room holding a bowl of popcorn; he dimmed the lights before settling down next me, placing the bowl in between our laps.

2 hours later and the film was drawing to a close. Thankfully. Waste of good money. Overly clichéd. Special effects team clearly had no clue what they were doing, I was tempted to bring out my phone and play on that instead. As the credits rolled around, I turned the DVD player off and stretched. “Well that was utterly boring” I glanced over at Phil and saw that he was ghost white. “Hey Phil, you ok?”

He seemed to snap out of terrified trance then, blink a few times at me before replying “Yeah, yeah. Fine, fine, if not tired” He laughed weakly. Not completely satisfied with his answer, but decided to let it slide.

“Well we should be getting to bed. I mean in our separate beds”

Phil looked at me weirdly before nodding. He followed me out the room, switching off lights as we went. We said our goodnights and closed our bedroom doors. I quickly changed before settling inbetween the covers and falling fast asleep.

I was awoken much later by persistent knocking at my door. Rubbing my eyes and checking my phone I could see it was 3:37 in the morning. Groaning, I threw off my covers to shut up the knocking.

When I threw open the door, I saw a scared Phil.

“Phil, you ok there? What’s up?” I asked, concerned.

“W-Well, I was…um…. could I……er….. stay here with you tonight?” He stammered. I was suddenly aware that the film, might have bored me, but it scared Phil, pitying him I agreed.

Returning to the bed with Phil in tow, we both settled underneath the blanket. He cuddled up beside me and breathed out the words I wanted to hear all my life “I love you, Dan” before he was breathing softly.

I hugged him tighter before replied with “I love you too, Phil”

Whether this was admitting our feelings for one another or not will be discussed in the morning but for now all I think of is; Thank God for Scary Movies.


End file.
